Electronic components typically generate heat during operation, including electronic computer components. Often, the temperature of an electronic component affects performance and the lifespan of the electronic component. Heat may even destroy some components, such as processors, if some form of cooling is not used.
A typical circuit board may include multiple electronic components, many of which may reach different temperatures during operation. In certain instances, even components of the same type, such as memory components used to store data, operate at varying temperatures. Certain operations performed on components may be temperature sensitive. As a result, applying a common operation to multiple components of varying temperatures may yield varying or unexpected results.